


The Empty Moon

by hazelNuts



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Winter Solstice, but in the future, canon!verse, forced shifting, new moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the time since Scott had been bitten and they’d met Derek Hale, a lot had happened. So when Derek Hale rolled through Stiles’ window, close to midnight, looking pale and shaky, Stiles wasn’t surprised. He quickly got up from his bed and crouched next to the werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empty Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

In the time since Scott had been bitten and they’d met Derek Hale, a lot had happened. They’d been tortured, stabbed and poisoned. They had fought humans, werewolves, demons, witches and pixies. Stiles’ room had seen a lot of things. There had been nightmares, all-nighters doing research, bleeding werewolves, unconscious werewolves, half-naked werewolves, both for fun times and non-fun times.

So when Derek Hale rolled through Stiles’ window, close to midnight, looking pale and shaky, Stiles wasn’t surprised. He quickly got up from his bed and crouched next to the werewolf.

Derek was sweating and appeared to be only half-conscious.

‘Derek! Hey, Derek! Don’t make me hit you,’ Stiles yelled, shaking his boyfriend’s shoulders. This couldn’t be happening. They’d only gotten together a week ago. The universe was so unfair.

Derek grunted a little and his eyes fluttered open. He pushed himself up into a sitting position. Stiles could see that his eyes were blue and his fangs were starting to drop down. It looked a lot like when he’d gotten hit with that wolfsbane bullet.

Stiles frantically started looking for the tell-tale black veins and a bullet hole, but Derek stopped him.

‘I’m not hurt,’ Derek groaned. Stiles snorted, because that was probably the least believable thing Derek had ever said.

‘I’m not,’ Derek continued. ‘You need to listen to me and do exactly as I say. I need you to make a barrier of mountain ash around me. You line the inside of the circle with wolfsbane petals.’

Stiles quickly set to work. He formed the circle and then sprinkled the inside edge with the little purple petals. Then, he sat down and pulled Derek half into his lap.

‘Stiles?’ the werewolf murmured. ‘What are you doing in here? You need to get out of the circle.’

‘I’m not leaving you in here alone, Derek.’

Derek sat back up and started pushing at Stiles. ‘I don’t want to hurt you. I’m not sure what is going to happen, but I don’t want to hurt you. Please.’

Stiles got up reluctantly and set down right outside the circle. Derek dropped back on the ground with a relieved sigh.

‘Derek, what is happening?’ He tried to keep his voice steady, but he doubted he was fooling anyone.

‘It’s the combination of the new moon and the Winter Solstice. It’s called the Empty Moon. It can cause a werewolf with a full shift, to lose their wolf or their humanity.’

‘What?’ Stiles’ voice was starting to sound a little panicked, but he doesn’t care. ‘Why did I not know this? Why didn’t you tell me before?’

‘Because I didn’t know.’

‘How can you not know? This seems like something you should definitely know.’

‘The last one was in 1976. That’s a little before my time.’

‘Oh. So how _did_ you know?’

‘Deaton,’ Derek said, right before he collapsed again.

Stiles wanted nothing more than to curl himself around the wolf, but he was pretty sure that was a bad idea. He grabbed his phone and dialled Deaton’s number.

‘Don’t worry, Stiles,’ the vet said the moment he picked up. ‘If you made the mountain ash barrier and put wolfsbane leafs on the inner edge, everything should be fine.’

‘Should be?’

‘Yes, just don’t leave him alone.’

Stiles stared at his phone. The vet had hung up without even a goodbye, but it was still probably the most helpful he’d ever been.

He grabbed his laptop and settled on the floor next to the circle. He put his mind into research mode and got to work.

There wasn’t a whole lot about it. Just some vague posts about the Empty Moon being a good time for new beginnings, that it calls for big changes. There was nothing about how to make sure your werewolf boyfriend, stayed a werewolf.

He sighed and looked over at Derek. He was still curled into a little ball, but his breathing was a little deeper. Stiles hoped he was asleep.

Just then, Derek jumped into a crouching position and let out a howl. Stiles could see him slowly shifting into his full wolf form. He could also hear his Dad running towards his room.

He put himself in front of the door, making sure it would stay closed. He had no idea what would happen to Derek if his Dad barged in.

‘Stiles?’

‘I’m fine, Dad. It’s a werewolf thing and it would probably be best if you didn’t come in right now.’

‘Do you need my gun?’

It said a lot about what they’d been through together, that his father would trust him with a gun.

‘No. I have everything I need. Except maybe Doritos.’

He could hear the sigh on the other side of the door. ‘I’ll get you some food and something to drink.’

He sank to the floor as he heard his dad’s footsteps disappear.

‘You know, big guy. I really wish we’d known about this sooner. We would’ve been way more comfortable at the loft. You would’ve had a bigger circle and I would’ve had snacks available.’

Derek’s only response was to whine and paw at floor next to the mountain ash.

It kept going like that for most of the night. Stiles would distract himself with the internet and food. Derek would shift back and forth between human and wolf, losing consciousness sometimes. Stiles would talk and the werewolf would only respond in whines and growls.

It was around six in the morning that things started to settle down. Derek gained more control and he’d been fully conscious for at least 30 minutes.

‘You feeling better?’ Stiles asked him.

‘Yeah,’ Derek said. He looked haggard, but relieved. ‘I think it’ll be over soon.’

An hour later, Derek said it was gone. The feeling that something was trying to pull him out of his skin was over. Stiles broke the barrier and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Derek reciprocated the hug immediately, burying his face in Stiles’ neck.

‘I’ll clean all of this up,’ Stiles said. ‘You take a shower and put on some clean clothes.’

Derek placed a light kiss on his nose and walked to the bathroom.

Before cleaning up, Stiles went to the study to tell his dad that it was over and everything was fine. The Sheriff nodded and put his gun and the special bullets back into their drawer.

Stiles threw all the empty food containers and Derek’s ripped clothes into the trash. He saved as much of the wolfsbane and mountain ash as he could, and vacuumed up the rest.

Just as he was about to change into his PJ’s his phone rang. Deaton.

‘I assume everything ended well.’

‘How did you know?’ Stiles had to ask.

‘Because you’re Derek’s anchor.’

He was about to ask how Deaton came by that piece of knowledge, but the man had already hung up.

‘Rude.’

He changed and then waited for Derek to come back.

He would never grow tired of having a half-naked Derek Hale in his room. He quickly threw the man some sweatpants before he jumped him.

When the pants were on, Derek grabbed for his shoes, but Stiles snatched them away from him.

‘Don’t you dare jump out that window. You’re getting in bed with me and we’re going to cuddle and sleep for three days.’

‘What about your Dad?’

Stiles shrugged. ‘He’ll understand. Now, I’m going to brush my teeth. If you’re gone when I come back, I will drag you back here by your tail.’

He raced to the bathroom and probably didn’t brush as well as he should. When he came back, Derek was standing a little awkwardly next to the bed.

‘I didn’t know which side you preferred.’

‘The wall side,’ Stiles said with a smile and crawled under the blankets. His boyfriend was the most adorable being alive.

When Derek had crawled in behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, Stiles linked their fingers together.

‘So,’ he started, ‘Deaton says I’m your anchor.’

He felt the man stiffen a little behind him.

‘I love you, too,’ Stiles murmured and dragged Derek’s hand up to place small kiss on his knuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
